La historia de un humano en equestria
by samuel.rodrigo.142
Summary: un bebe humano fue encontrado por pinkie pie, ahora deberá cuidar a un bebe que no es un pony junto con sus cinco amigas, mal summary por favor léanlo y dejen un review
1. Chapter 1

La historia de un humano en equestria.

Capítulo 1:

Era una linda mañana en ponyville todos los habitantes se despertaban y comenzaban sus laboras como todos los días, como una pony rosa con melena y cola también rosas llamada pinkie pie estaba preparándose para abrir la pastelería ya que sus jefes el señor y la señora cake estaban junto a sus hijos de vacaciones y habían dejado la pastelería en los cascos de pinkie, la pony había tenido unos días duros pero ella siempre tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, pasaba la mañana en la pastelería sugarcube corner pinkie trataba de atender a los clientes y a su vez atender el horno, cuando llego el mediodía pinkie cerro la pastelería y fue a caminar para tranquilizarse, en el camino se paro en el puesto de manzanas de amiga applejack que estaba recogiendo el puesto, pinkie ayudo a su amiga a recoger las manzanas que no se habían vendido, cuando terminaron ambas caminaron hacia la granja de applejack, después de un rato en silencio applejack rompió el silencio:

Que pasa pinkie últimamente no estas tan animada como normalmente. Dijo la pony naranja amablemente.

Nada applejack es solo por el trabajo no estoy acostumbrada a estar yo sola en la pastelería. Dijo pinkie sonriendo un poco.

Applejack reflexiono un poco las palabras y luego dijo con una sonrisa:

No te preocupes pinkie para eso nos tienes a nosotras tus amigas te podemos ayudar.

Pinkie sonrío y dijo;

Si, gracias applejack.

No hay que para eso son las amigas. Dijo applejack con una sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron a la granja de applejack, pinkie se despidió de su amiga y se dirigió de nuevo a sugarcube corner, pero cuando estaba pasando al lado de un arbusto oye un llanto detrás de ese arbusto a pinkie le pareció oír un llanto de potrillo así que se dirigió al arbusto y se asomo detrás vio una cesta con una manta en la manta había una criatura parecido a un mono pero con pelo solo en la cabeza, era un bebe humano de un año, pinkie recogió la cesta con sus cascos, ahí encontró una nota, pinkie la tomo y la leyó:

Quien sea que encuentre a mi hijo:

Por favor cuídelo y denle un buen hogar también le deje una fotografía mía y de mi esposo junto con el niño, el nombre del niño es Carlos Mendoza, por favor cuídalo.

María Mendoza.

Pinkie vio la fotografia la recogió y la vio en esa aparecía una mujer de unos 25 años, cabello negro y ojos verdes, también un hombre bastante mayor que su esposa tenia unos 45 años, con el cabello castaño con canas plateadas, tenia los ojos azules y usaba gafas redondas y por ultimo estaba el bebe de pelo negro y ojos azules.

Pinkie no sabia que hacer así que pensó en algo debía ir con su amiga twilight, así que agarro la foto y la carta y la puso en la cesta, puso la cesta en su boca y corrió hasta la biblioteca, al llegar, entro y ahí estaba la unicornio de color morado con un color de melena y cola morado con una flanja rosa, estaba leyendo un libro pero cuando entro pinkie pie, pinkie le mostró el bebe, la carta y la foto, twilight se quedo pensativa mirando las cosas luego hablo:

Algo oí délos humanos pero se suponen que son solo un mito creo que debo avisar a la princesa celestia de esto.

En ese momento llamo a su asistente un bebe dragón llamado Spike, que bajo y vio al bebe, luego que pinkie le explico a Spike lo del bebe la carta y la fotografía mientras twilight escribía la carta, al terminar Spike envío la carta casi de inmediato recibieron una carta de vuelta de la princesa celestia que decía:

Querida estudiante twilight sparkle:

Ya voy para la biblioteca de ponyville para al bebe humano que me mencionaste en esa carta voy para allá antes de que llegue llama a las demás portadoras y explícales la situación.

La princesa celestia.

**Hasta aquí el primer capitulo por favor dejen review se los agradeceré mucho dejen sus criticas y recomendaciones, por favor denme motivación o si no seguro que lo borrare como con mis otros fics, me despido de ustedes con un abrazo imaginario hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

La historia de un humano en equestria

Capitulo 2:

Después de la carta de princesa celestia, twilight fue a avisar a sus demás amigas para que fueran a la biblioteca para darles la información del bebe humano, cuando ya todas estuvieran reunidas twilight les explico por qué las había llamado y decirles acerca del bebe, una vez explicado, afuera de la biblioteca aterrizo una carroza tirada por cuatro pegasos de la guardia real, de el bajaron la princesa celestia, la princesa luna y la princesa cadense, las tres princesas entraron a la biblioteca y las seis ponies se inclinaron como respeto a las princesas, luego escucho la historia de pinkie de cómo encontró al bebe, las princesas escuchaban la historia seriamente, cuando pinkie termino de explicar la historia, leyó la carta que estaba junto al bebe, la princesa celestia fue la primera en hablar:

Esto es extraño se algo sobre los humanos pero llevan extintos desde hace mas de 2000 años, esto es muy extraño y la forma que lo encostraste y la carta hace entender que lo abandonaron, mmm debo averiguar cómo enviarla a su mundo de nuevo, mientras tanto tendrán que cuidarlo hasta que encuentre la forma de devolverlo a su mundo. Dijo celestia confundida.

Yo me encargo de cuidarlo, de todas formas yo fui quien lo encontró. Dijo pinkie con una expresión seria.

Está bien pinkie tu serás quien lo cuide. Dijo celestia.

Todas las ponies asintieron y las princesas se fueron en la carroza, al irse twilight le pregunto a pinkie:

¿Estás segura que podrás cuidar del humano tu sola?.

No pero para eso están ustedes para que me ayuden a cuidar al bebe. Respondió pinkie.

Y así fue pasaron los días, pinkie con ayuda de sus amigas se dedicaban a cuidar al bebe y ayudarla con la pastelería, twilight le conto que la princesa celestia le habia enviado unos libros sobre los humanos, pinkie los estuvo leyendo en sus ratos libres, descubrió que los humanos siempre usaban ropa asi que penso en pedirle a rarity que le hiciera unas ropas a medida que iba creciendo, una semana después de que pinkie encontrara a Carlos, regresaron el señor y la señora cake con sus hijos de sus vacaciones, pinkie les conto acerca de Carlos y como lo había encontrado, ya Carlos tenía una cuna en la habitación de los hijos de los cake, todo seguía como costumbre en la pastelería excepto por Carlos, cuando se cumplió un mes desde que lo encontró, Carlos dijo su primera palabra, fue un día que pinkie tenía libre así que estaba paseando con el bebe por ponyville con un cochecito que habían comprado entre ella y sus amigos, fue ahí en la plaza de ponyville donde dijo su primera palabra:

Pinkie. Fue la primera palabra de Carlos.

Pinkie se emociono no solo el bebe había dicho su primera palabra si no que además había dicho su nombre.

Después de que pinkie se calmara continuaron con el paseo por ponyville y regresaron a sugarcube corner, donde lo dejo con los hijos de los señores cake para que jugara mientras pinkie preparaba una fiesta de cumpleaños ya que ese día cumplía años applebloom la hermana menor de applejack, a pesar de que ahora tenía que cuidar a Carlos seguía haciendo fiestas, mientras preparaba la fiesta aparecieron en la entrada de sugarcube corner sus seis amigas para ayudarla a preparar la fiesta, pasaban las horas y la fiesta comenzó.

En ese mismo momento mundo humano.

Una pareja iba caminando por las calles de ciudad de nueva york eran los padres de Carlos, quienes iban a una reunión de los neferis una secta que tenía planes de dominar el mundo y también esa secta era la razón por la que abandonaron a su hijo, porque los miembros de la secta solo podían tener un hijo y ellos ya tenían un niño de tres años, esta secta además tenía miembros muy importantes como eran el caso de políticos, celebridades, abogados, etc., hasta se creía que el propio presidente de estados unidos era miembro de la secta, aunque los padres de Carlos solo sabían que habían abandonado al niño en un callejón de Brooklyn, ellos no sabían si lo habían encontrado o si estaba bien, ellos llegaron a un edificio de color gris con el logo de la secta dos espadas cruzadas con un escudo debajo, al entrar se identificaron y se pusieron sus mascaras y la túnica negra de la orden, se sentaron en la sala de reunión que estaba llena de sujetos también con mascaras y túnicas solo que algunos tenían túnica azul y rojo demostrando que eran de un rango más alto que los demás, 5 minutos después entro a la sala un hombre vestido con una túnica morada y con mascara él era el líder de los neferis en nueva york, se paro al frente de la sala y comenzó a hablar:

Hermanos y hermanas se acerca el momento definitivo para que nuestra misión se cumpla pronto seremos los dueños de todo este planeta, ahora mis hermanos y hermanas causan anarquía en esta ciudad ese el primer paso para la dominación, llego el momento para demostrar lo que los neferis son capaces termino la reunión causan anarquía.

Todos los neferis se pararon de sus asientos incluidos los padres de Carlos, e hicieron lo que pidieron, esa noche nueva york estaba ya sumida en un caos extremo había robos, asesinatos y muchas cosas más y no solo en nueva york sino en todo el mundo.

Mientras tanto en Venezuela un hombre también con túnica pero esta vez de color dorado con su máscara miraba por la ventana de su apartamento el caos de la ciudad de caracas que era tan fuerte como en las otras ciudades él era el fundador de los neferis y el líder de esta organización, su nombre es Samuel Rodrigo el tiene dos metas dominar el mundo cosa que esta empezando a hacer y una vez dominado dominar equestria, samuel era un brony pero tenía una mente malvada había encontrado la forma de ir a equestria gracias al bebe de una pareja miembros de los nefaris, muy pronto esa pacifica tierra seria dominada por ellos.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo 2 espero que les haya gustado y gracias a los que dejaron review realmente me anima a seguir escribiendo ya saben dejen review y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo adiós**


	3. Chapter 3

La historia de un humano en equestria.

Capitulo 3.

Pasaban los días en ponyville como siempre en calma y muy pacifico, mientras que una muy emocionada pinkie pie iba caminando junto con Carlos que en ese momento tenia 5 años y la razón por lo que pinkie estaba emocionada fue por que ese era el primer día de escuela de Carlos, habían pasado 4 años desde la llegada de Carlos a equestria, había costado mucho inscribir a Carlos en la escuela por que muchos le tenían miedo por no ser un pony pero gracias a la princesa celestia, pudieron inscribir a Carlos en la escuela, Carlos también estaba emocionado por su primer día de clases, ponyville no había cambiado mucho en estos 4 años, pero unos de los cambios mas importantes de ponyville, era la construcción de varios edificios de apartamentos en el norte del pueblo, que hizo que muchos ponys de diferentes partes de equestria se mudara a ponyville, también se construyo un refugio de animales del cual se encargo fluttershy, pero volviendo con pinkie y Carlos, pinkie hace dos años se volvió la dueña absoluta de sugarcube corner en ponyville ya que los señores cake habían abierto otra pastelería en carterlot y se mudaron dejando a pinkie a cargo de la pastelería, al llegar a la escuela pinkie se despidió de Carlos y este hizo lo mismo entrando en la escuela, ahí estaba cheerilee la maestra de la escuela, el se quedo parado al frente de la pizarra esperando que la maestra lo presentara, cuando la maestra lo presento a la clase y el dijo su nombre se sentó en el medio del salón, durante la clase Carlos preguntaba mucho acerca de los temas que cheerilee daba, cuando llego el recreo Carlos salio y se puso a jugar un rato en los columpios, el llevaba puesto unos pantalones sencillos de tela y una camisa de color amarillo y unos zapatos negros todo hecho por rarity, mientras el seguía jugando con los columpios se le acercaron dos ponys dos años mayores que el uno era un Pegaso de pelaje azul y melena y cola verde y el otro un unicornio de pelaje blanco y melena y cola azul, cuando se le acercaron a Carlos lo empezaron a molestar, pero en ese momento apareció una pony de tierra de pelaje amarrillo y cabello rosa claro que tenia la misma edad de los ponys que molestaban a Carlos, cuando estuvo cerca le dijo a los dos ponys:

Dejen de molestarlo por favor.

Y que nos vas hacer posey mejor vete a llorar al salón. Dijo el Pegaso.

Si posey no vengas a fastidiar. Dijo el unicornio.

Dime spirit no te gustaría que le dijera a tu madre que siempre molestas a los nuevos estudiantes. Dijo posey mirando al unicornio.

Ay por favor posey no podrías decirle a mi madre y ahora deja de fastidiar y déjame molestar a este fenómeno. Dijo spirit señalando a Carlos.

Pero en ese momento sonó el timbre que indicaba que se había acabado el recreo y spirit le dijo a Carlos:

Mira fenómeno no creas que te has salvado cuando te vuelva a ver te daré una golpiza para que ver si no vuelvas a esta escuela vámonos Gale.

El Pegaso asintió y se fueron, posey también se fue ya que era de la misma clase que esos dos, Carlos también se fue caminando hacia su salón de clase, donde se sentó y al acabar las clases salio y se encontró con posey que al parecer lo estaba esperando, al acercarse a donde ella estaba ella dijo:

Hola me llamo posey y fui yo el que me acerque ayudarte con esos abusadores de spirit y gale.

Si gracias posey mi nombre es carlos. Respondió Carlos.

En ese momento Carlos vio a pinkie y ella se acerco a los dos amigos y ella dijo:

Hola posey veo que ya conoces a carlos, bueno carlos hora de irnos.

Carlos asintió y se despidió de posey.

Desde ese momento Carlos y posey se volvieron muy buenos amigos, incluso luego se hizo amigo de spirit y gale, pasaban todo el recreo juntos también varios días iban sus amigos a visitarle a sugarcube corner, Haci fue creciendo una gran amistad y ha medida que avanzaba el tiempo el desarrollada una gran curiosidad principalmente por que lo habían abandonado sus padres, el tenia la foto de sus padres en algunas noches antes de dormir miraba la foto durante un rato, también otra cosa que hacia era leer le gustaba leer, también salía de vez en cuando con sus amigos el no había hecho mas amigos además de posey, spirit y gale el era feliz con los amigos que tenia.

Era una mañana fría en ponyville que estaba cubierto de nubes ese era el día en que Carlos cumplía 9 años de haber llegado a ponyville y 10 años en total, Carlos se vistió, rarity seguía haciéndole ropa el se puso una camisa negra con una chaqueta del mismo color también unos jeans azules y zapatillas deportivas blancas, ponyville había cambiando bastante desde hace 5 años se construyeron edificios comerciales, también se construyo un casino, twilight sparkle ahora era la alcaldesa de ponyville, rarity tenia ahora una asistente, applejack sigue con la granja pero también contrato a dos ponys para que ayuden en la granja, fluttershy sigue encargada del refugio de animales, rainbow dash es capitana de los wonderbolts y pinkie sigue encargada de sugarcube corner, ahora ponyville era una pequeña ciudad, Carlos llego a un parque cercano a sugarcube corner, donde lo esperaba sus amigos, ya sus amigos tenían sus cutie mark, posey fue la primera que lo consiguió fueron tres flores, después fue spirit que obtuvo un gorro de chef y por ultimo gale un rayo verde, al llegar sus amigos dijeron al mismo tiempo:

Feliz cumpleaños carlos.

Gracias, amigos. Respondió Carlos mientras abrazaba a cada uno de sus amigos.

Así pasaron el tiempo en el parque divirtiéndose, después fueron sugarcube corner, por que pinkie había preparado la fiesta de cumpleaños para Carlos, era una fiesta pequeña los únicos invitados eran las otras mane 6 y los amigos de Carlos, mientras todos se divertían en la fiesta en el mundo humano por fin después de 9 años Samuel había logrado dominar todo el planeta había costado pero por fin tenia el control, Samuel en ese momento se quito la mascara dejando ver su rostro tenia 34 años tenia la piel pálida por no haber recibido el sol en 9 años pelo castaño ya con canas y ojos también castaños, pero en ese momento otra figura apareció en la habitación era discord que hablo:

Estas tardado mucho no se cuanto tiempo podré seguir fingiendo que he sido reformado. Dijo discord molesto.

Disculpe señor he tenido problemas en dominar este mundo pero prometo que pronto estaré listo. Dijo Samuel mientras se inclinaba haciendo una reverencia a discord.

Eso espero o si no tu la vas a pagar. Dijo discord antes de desaparecer.

Samuel se levanto y se volvió a sentar en el sillón donde estaba pero antes se sirvió un vaso de whisky mientras decía para si mismo:

Debo preparar el portal quiero conquistar equestria.

**Hasta el capitulo 3 espero que les haya gustado quiero decirles que en estos primeros capítulos voy a nombrar solamente las partes importantes, dejen sus opiniones se los agradeceré y hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

La historia de un humano en equestria

Capitulo 4.

Han pasado 5 años desde la fiesta de cumpleaños numero 10 de carlos aunque ponyville no ha cambiado desde hace 5 años hasta ahora como resumen twilight, rarity y fluttershy se casaron y están embarazadas, applejack está casada pero aun no quiere tener hijos, rainbow tiene novio pero no está pensando en casarse y pinkie ella tiene a carlos su hijo adoptivo, carlos ahora de 15 años está ahora en la nueva secundaria de ponyville ya que antes solo había primaria y si querían seguir estudiando debían ir a canterlot. Carlos seguía siendo amigo de posey, spirit y gale pero como eran dos años mayores que él no se veían mucho por eso ahora se hiso amigo de un pony de tierra de su clase llamado pass outla que tenia la melena y la cola de dos tonos uno rojo y otro morado, ojos azules y pelaje marrón, carlos es el estudiante con las mejores calificaciones, además de que todavía es muy curioso, todavía piensa en sus padres pero cada vez piensa menos en ellos ya que lo abandonaron así que supuso que no lo querían además quería mucho a pinkie para el ella era su mamá siempre se preocupo por él lo educo pero también le caían bien las amigas de pinkie, twilight lo ayudaba con las tareas, rarity le hacia la ropa, applejack le regalaba pastel de manzana y otros dulces de manzana, rainbow siempre le enseñaba sus acrobacias pero fluttershy era la que mejor le caía siempre la ayudaba con el refugio de animales cada vez que no tenía nada que hacer, ese día era especialmente aburrido su primera clase era historia de equestria y era la materia que más le aburría el profesor era un viejo unicornio que hablaba de una forma monótona y daba mucho sueño, tenia melena y la cola blancos, ojos verdes y pelaje azul y tenía un esmoquin marrón con una corbata roja.

POV Carlos.

Que aburrida clase. Pensé mientras trataba de mantenerme despierto.

Cuando por fin termino la clase me dispuse a salir con mi amigo pass, cuando ya habíamos salido de clase y nos dirigimos al comedor, pass dijo:

Ufff que clase más aburrida no sé cómo puedes tener las notas más altas si tampoco prestas atención en clase.

Eso es porque leo el libro de historia de equestria si no lo leyera estaría reprobado. Dije con una sonrisa.

Estuvimos hablando de diversos temas que nos interesaban hasta que llegamos al comedor donde me senté en una mesa para esperar a que pass comprara su comida yo no lo necesitaba ya que siempre traía comida saque mi comida y empecé a comer, cuando regreso mi amigo se sentó al lado mío y estuvimos hablando entre nosotros hasta que llegaron posey, spirit y gale que como siempre se sentaron con nosotros y así paso el tiempo hablando y riéndonos de verdad quiero mucho a mis amigos ellos me aceptaron a pesar que no era un pony, si spirit y gale me molestaron en mi primer día de clases pero terminaron haciéndose mis mejores amigos.

Después de un rato mas hablando sonó el timbre, pass y yo nos despedimos de posey, spirit y gale, después nos dirigimos a la clase que nos tocaba era mi clase favorita química, ese día nos tocaba practica así que fuimos al laboratorio al llegar el único que estaba ahí era el profesor que era un pony de tierra de pelaje marrón, ojos azules, melena y cola marrón y una cutie mark de un reloj de arena su nombre era el doctor Hooves, saludamos al profesor y nos sentamos para esperar a los demás, cuando llegaron el profesor paso lista en la carpeta del curso en este caso tercer año sección "A", después de pasar la lista se puso a explicar el tema y el experimento pero antes nos pidió el pre-laboratorio que nos había mandado la semana pasada yo por supuesto la había hecho junto a pass, aunque más de la mitad no lo había traído, bueno estuvimos haciendo el experimento, duramos toda la clase haciéndolo, cuando terminamos le dejamos los cuadernos al profesor, esa era la última clase del día y como era viernes decidimos ir al cine pero como ni posey, spirit y gale habían salido todavía los esperamos ambos estaban en el último año de bachillerato, así que mientras esperábamos a que terminaran sus clases nos sentamos en el patio para hablar y también a gastarles bromas a otros estudiantes, a mí y a pass nos gustaba las bromas, paso una hora hasta que salieron, posey, spirit y gale, nos saludamos y nos fuimos al cine, yo compre las entradas ya que hoy me tocaba elegir la película, decidí elegir una película romántica a mí me gustaba el romance, me dirigí hacia donde estaban mis amigos quienes ya habían comprado las cotufas (palomitas de maíz), los refrescos y otros dulces, les di las entradas y fuimos a la sala donde estaban pasando la película.

Después de ver la película, salimos del cine mientras hablábamos de la película o más bien discutir ya que solo a posey y a mí nos gusto la película, como todavía era temprano fuimos a ayudar a fluttershy en el refugio de animales, no sabría decirles porque me gusta ayudar en el refugio de animales, pero era de mis cosas favoritas junto con la lectura y pasar tiempo con mis amigos yo no me preocupaba de que no fuera un pony lo que se de mi raza es que su nombre es humanos y según son solo una leyenda, pero sabía que había algo mas quizás en otro universo, después de un buen rato ayudando en el refugio me despedí de mis amigos para irme a dormir ya que al día siguiente iba a despertar temprano, para ir a una fiesta que un compañero de clases organizaría, en esa fiesta pasaría todo el día.

POV tercera persona.

Mientras Carlos dormía en el mundo humano Samuel y los neferis ya estaban listos para invadir equestria ya que el portal ya estaba listo al frente de la gran fila de soldados encapuchados estaba samuel con su túnica dorada pero sin mascara donde se veía a un Samuel bastante más viejo de lo que era para darles una idea se veía como de 60 años teniendo 40, pero Samuel empezó a hablar:

Muy bien hermanos y hermanos ha llegado el momento de dominar otro mundo les enseñaremos a ese mundo que nosotros mandamos por derecho divino y que no nos los quitaran, están listos neferis.

Todos empezaron a aplaudir y gritar la frase larga vida a los neferis, y así cada neferi entro en el portal con sus armas que eran fusiles de asalto ak-47 y escopetas, el último en entrar al portal fue samuel antes de entrar dijo:

Pronto cumpliré mi misión. Dijo Samuel con una sonrisa en el rostro bastante viejo.

Después de decir esto entro al portal con su ak-47.

Los neferis aparecieron en las afueras de ponyville y empezaron a caminar hacia el pueblo, al llegar empezaron a entrar a todas las casas y sacaban a los habitantes tenían instrucciones de matar a cualquiera que mostrara resistencia disparos se oyeron por todo el pueblo y nadie del pueblo entendía que pasaba pero ninguno mostro resistencia.

**Hasta aquí este capítulo ya comenzó la invasión de los neferis ya saben dejen review con sus opiniones y recomendaciones se despide samuel rodrigo y hasta el proximo capitulo**


End file.
